Innocentz
:"Diablo, give me the gringo's eyes tonight." :- Skullyz The Innocentz are a gang of Hunters who appear in ''Manhunt'' and are made up of Latino thugs, Satanists, sexual deviants, and the mentally disturbed. Description The Innocentz are a vicious and well-armed gang operating out of the East Los Albos district. They are the first gang encountered who use guns (particularly revolvers and sawn-off shotguns), but are also armed with knives, hatchets, and sickles. The Innocentz have two factions: the bulk of the Innocentz are composed of the Skullz ('''more commonly called Skullyz), a group of Latino goths and gangbangers (particularly Sureños) who also belong to local gang sets such as Malos and Muerte 187. They wear dark colored jeans, track pants, wife beaters and torn hoodies along with skull masks and gang tattoos. There are also the '''Baby Faces, a group of overweight perverts and mentally unstable murderers who wear creepy porcelain doll masks. Starkweather hired the Baby Faces to add muscle to the Innocentz, as most of them are genuine psychopaths and pedophiles. Many of the Skullyz seem to be high on drugs, and can be heard to mention peyote. They also can be heard muttering to themselves about a dark clairvoyant figure guiding them to kill Cash, along with curses and angry groans. Appearances During the events of Manhunt, Ramirez is seen giving orders to the drunk and high Innocentz from inside the abandoned Carcer Church. After Ramirez dispatches the Innocentz throughout East Los Albos, Cash raids an abandoned mall claimed as Innocentz turf. Following Starkweather's instructions, Cash fights through the mall and witnesses the death of his family at the hands of the Baby Faces at the conclusion of the scene. After escaping from the mall, Cash is forced to escort a Tramp through the streets and back alleys of East Los Albos which are being aggressively patrolled by the Skullyz. Cash leads the Tramp to a graveyard behind Carcer Church where he engages in a shootout with several members of the Innocentz before dropping the Tramp off and completing the scene. After arriving at a massive chemical factory, Cash methodically wipes out most Innocentz and they are never seen again in game . Mission Appearances: View of Innocence, Drunk Driving, Graveyard Shift and Brawl Game. Assassins for hire (Innocentz member since 1998); Jules: "You may have seen me in Starkweather's film "View of Innocence". I'm looking for some freelance work. Are you trying to track somebody down? Someone who hasn't paid their debts, or a person that wronged you somehow... well I can find them, and make them PAY! I don't stop till I catch my prey." Trivia * The Hooded Skullyz members, particularly the red-hooded and skull-faced model shows a striking resemblance to "The Crimson Ghos"t of the 1946 12-chapter Republic film serial of the same name, whose image was adopted by the Horror-Punk band "The Misfits", famous for lyrics about monsters, violence, horror films and serial killers. * The mentally disabled Innocent voiced by Adam Sietz, makes a scream that mimics Tarzan exactly during combat. * The head models of the Skullyz members that wear hoods are actually only the visible portion of the mask, without the back part of the head. That means decapitating them would revel that their head is only a mask, and any plastic bag execution would cover only their heads while leaving their hoods uncovered. At the Graveyard Shift level, you have the opportunity to cut off their heads with Wire and put Plastic Bag on them (for the Plastic Bag you need an oob). * The Skullyz being composed out of (seemingly, given the 2nd to last bit of trivia) Mexican Satanists could be a reference to the infamous Mexican-American serial killer Richard Ramirez. * The gang's levels are completely disconnected unlike the other ones. It's possible that it was a last minute addition or other levels were removed or changed during development. * The Skullyz are the only gang to speak another language (in their case, spanish) in the Manhunt series. * The Innocentz could be based off of Latino gangs, such as Latin Kings or MS-13. * It is possible most of the Skullyz are LaVeyan Satanists (who do not actually worship the biblical figure Satan, and instead view him as a positive figure in a non-religious way, and worship themselves instead), although the some of them are implied to genuinely worship Satan. * One of the Skullyz members of the Innocentz will sing the song "La Cucarucha" which is highly popular in Mexico, meaning that the Skullyz could possibly come from Mexican families, if not coming from Mexico itself. * One of the Innocentz has a tattoo on his stomach saying "Rifa". This is likely a reference to the San Fierro Rifa gang from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and it might also imply that the Innocentz are somehow related to them. * In the intro cutscene of View of Innocence, one of the Innocentz dual-wielding sickles and there are 3 Shotguns in the graveyard, suggesting that the Innocentz used shotguns and were dual-wielding in the beta. * Cash kills a total of 80 Innocentz in the three scenes they appear in. Gallery innocentz.jpg|Skullyz guarding their turf. innocentz1.jpg Babyface.jpg|Babyface guarding the Tramp InnocentzChurch.jpg Malos.jpg|Pack of Skullyz innocentz6.jpg|Babyface. innocentz2.jpg innocentz3.jpg innocentz5.jpg|At Carcer City Mall. Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Hunters Category:Manhunt Category:Hunters in Manhunt